I Feel So Alone
by MsNatalieCriss
Summary: College!Klaine, but Kurt is the only one leaving because Blaine is only a senior.  Kind of one shot, but I wrote 2 chapters. ANGST, BE WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

**Cassie, here's your Christmas present! Anyone can read this, really, but Cassie (one of my tumblr friends [cockbastian]) is a guest star in this. If you don't know her, just think of her as a character we haven't met yet.**

**Okay, so this fic will be college!Klaine, but with Kurt at college but Blaine at high school, upon Cassie's request. Warning: ANGST. THAT IS ALL.**

"Kurt, everything is going to work out fine! I know you're eight hours away, but we have Skype and we'll be able to make our relationship even stronger, right?" Blaine started to cry in front of his boyfriend. This rarely happened. The only other time he did cry in front of him was when he was discussing his dad issues. But now… _this_.

"Blaine, I just, oh god. I'll be gone for three months without holding you. Without kissing you. And then only a week later, I'll be gone again. Yeah we have skype, but—"

"But _what_, Kurt? We won't be able to touch each other, or have sex, or do anything we used to do? We're soul mates. Nothing will tear us apart. Not even a stupid eight-hour drive. I'll do _anything _to be with you. I'll visit every weekend; I don't care if I have homework. I don't care if I don't pass high school. I'll be with you."

Kurt sighed, realizing that attempting to continue his relationship with Blaine was a mistake. Long-term relationships _never _work, no matter how in love the people are. "Blaine, I love you so much, and you know that! I'll try through thick and thin just to get more in touch with you while I'm in New York, but these kinds of relationships never work out!"

"Fine, I'll come with you. I'll live in your apartment with Rachel. I don't care if I don't have any money, any job, any friends, I'll have you. That's all that matters." Kurt also shed a single tear as his boyfriend said this.

"Blaine, you can't come to New York! You have senior year to finish, you need a good college, and you can't even pay your way!"

Blaine remembered the sudden memory, of his father disowning his son, and how he had no money and living with his aunt. He shuddered, trying his hardest to get the faint memory out of his mind. "I'll walk to New York, for all I care! Because I love you _so _much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you even if we don't have any money, I just want _you_. All day, all night."

Both of their voices began to rise, and the two didn't realize how loud they were getting in Kurt's bedroom. "I love you too, you know I do! But what will you do? Will you stay at home, wait for me to come home for college, like a sad puppy? Blaine, this can't work out, we'll Skype every night, but that's all we're getting until November."

Blaine's heart ripped open once he heard Kurt say these words. He had already kind of spoken them before, but now it just seemed so… official. Then, sudden anger rushed inside his body.

"You know what, Kurt? I don't want to move to New York! I have friends here, and I'd rather stay here than be with you! I don't care if you find another man, have a whole new life, and forget about me! Because you know what? I'll forget about you too. And I _don't_ love you! Happy? So goodbye, Kurt Hummel!" Blaine stormed off, regretting what he said but also not.

Kurt sat on his bed, sobbing into his pillow. He really thought it would work out, but obviously, it didn't.

Blaine ran down the stairs of the Hudmel house, crying heavily into his arms.

Burt was the first to see Blaine in this state. "Blaine, are you okay? What did Kurt do?"

Blaine ignored the caring father, and ran out the door. He ran all the way to his aunt's house, although he'd rather be here.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

Blaine woke up in his small room, and first saw the calendar. September 19th, it read. And the huge words written on the box said, "Kurt leaves ". _Oh god, no. Not today. _

He ran out of the house to Kurt's house. There was a huge truck in the driveway, packed with tons of home necessities, almost like they were moving into a brand new house.

He saw Burt walk around the car to put one more bag into the trunk of the car. He said, "If you want Kurt, he's gone." Blaine began to cry, realizing he couldn't make up with Kurt. He was already gone. Everything was going to be miserable.

"Well, could you tell him one thing?"

"Blaine, don't you have his number?" He shook his head, remembering how he deleted it in anger.

"Okay, I'll call him, but remember, I'll be living in D.C. because of congress. What do you want to let him know?"

"Can you just tell him that I love him, and I'm sorry? Okay, thanks."

Blaine slowly slugged back to the one house he hated coming home to everyday. Not only was Kurt gone. The Hudmel's were gone. The family he could actually come to and feel accepted. His aunt was never even there; she was usually off at her boyfriend's house, probably smoking pot. He had no one. Everyone was off at college; he didn't have his true love _or _his best friend. He felt so empty inside, like he lost a whole chunk of his body. So this was what it felt like to be alone. He had only experienced this feeling two other times, and that was when his mom left his family when he was only six, and when his dad left him when he was 15.

He lay on his lumpy bed, and began to write an e-mail.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I know I was terrible last night. I know I should've said that skyping was fine. I know I shouldn't have said that I'll forget about you, because I won't. I'll never forget about you, no matter what happens. I just got really angry with you, and, well, it came out. Without my knowing. I just really couldn't imagine not holding you every day, not kissing you, not doing anything with you. At first I liked the idea of skype, but it just came to me that night while you were talking to me how we wouldn't be able to even touch each other. I love touching you; it makes me feel perfect. And now I have to wait until Thanksgiving. Well, I don't think you'll ever forgive me. So I have to wait until never. I'll probably never see you again. And when I said I have friends back in Lima, Kurt, I don't. All my friends are gone. They were all seniors. All I have left is Artie and Tina. And now all these new students will be coming in, and I can't stand not being with the people I spent a whole year with. I don't even have my family. Or yours. They're off at D.C. I feel so alone. Just, Kurt, please wait for me. Don't find someone else. I promise you I won't find someone either. I love you. Don't forget that._

_Love, _

_Blaine_

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

Kurt finally arrived at NYADA, still having red eyes from the crying he did in his solo car ride. Blaine had never come to forgive him. Everything was going to be terrible.

Kurt found his dorm, and already saw his bags in the room. He saw another man in the room, probably being his roommate. He was tall, awkward, and lanky. He looked extremely shy, and non-social. Kurt sighed in relief; he actually didn't want his roommate to talk to him. He was afraid he'd fall in love with one, somehow, even though Blaine will only and always be his love. But he definitely wasn't his type.

He decided he'd unpack later and meet Rachel's roommate. They were somehow on the same floor; the boys rooms where on the left and the girl's rooms where on the right. He found room 49E and knocked on the open door.

"Hey, it's me, Kurt." An unknown face appeared, saying, "Oh, you're Kurt! Rachel has said so much about you, and we've only known each other for 3 minutes. Yeah, she talks a lot. But hey, I'm Cassie, Rachel's roommate."

Kurt shook his hand with the new girl's, and smiled. Rachel saw Kurt and Cassie interacting, and walked to the door.

"Oh, it seems you've met Cassie!" Rachel said.

Kurt said in a dull tone, "Yeah, she seems nice." Rachel immediately recognized that voice. It was whenever something terrible happened. And not just terrible, something heartbreaking.

She said, "Hey, Cassie, can Kurt and I talk in private for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure." Cassie walked to another suitcase, getting ready to unpack it.

"Kurt, what's wrong with you?"

Kurt didn't want to put all his misery on his best friend, but he needed to talk to someone. He had never really talked to someone since the fight with Blaine last night.

"It's Blaine…" Kurt began to sob, slightly remembering the exact words and tone of Blaine before he left.

"He didn't… Oh, Kurt, come here." Rachel wrapped her arms around her best friend, comforting him.

"Yeah, he did. We started fighting, and we _never _fight, but it was about college and he just got really angry and told me he never wants to see me again." His crying got heavier, trying his best not to break down. "I don't think he meant it, though, but he still hasn't texted me to tell me he's sorry or he loves me, but I still love him, and—" He finally got to the point where he couldn't speak because his weeping overtook him. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. They were supposed to be together forever, and now they're in a silly fight, which they'll never resolve. He doesn't want to see Kurt again, love him again, or even remember him. Although he had his best friend, he felt so… alone.

"Kurt, oh god, I'm so sorry. I really thought you two were supposed to be together for the rest of your lives. You'll get back together, I know it. It's fate, fate always makes things right." For the next ten minutes, Kurt cried in Rachel's arms, thinking of all the terrible things that Blaine could do. He could find a new life, a new boyfriend, a new everything. Kurt was never going to do that. He'll never find someone like Blaine. He'll never love someone ever again.

"Cassie, you can come back over here," Rachel said when Kurt had finally sort of stopped crying.

She walked from the closet, and stood next to Rachel. "Sorry to intrude, but what were you guys talking about? Kurt was crying, and, I don't know, I just hate seeing people sad."

Rachel said, "Oh, just boyfriend issues."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I've been there. I had a girlfriend before college, and now she's gone. I don't even know where she goes to college now, but I did love her. Sometimes, you have to deal with life. Life isn't fair."

Kurt said, "Oh, you're gay too?"

"Yeah, it's one of the many things I try to get people to know at first. Just to see if they'll accept me and be my true friend. Rachel, you accept me right?"

"Of course I do, of course. Why would I accept Kurt and not you?"

"Good, because I don't wanna be one of those awkward roommates who doesn't say anything to the other."

"Oh, like mine," Kurt said.

Rachel said, "Well, it looks like we're going to have the best four years ever!" Kurt smiled, but it was one of those smiles where you didn't really mean it. Because it wasn't going to be the best. Blaine didn't love him.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

Blaine slowly walked to Glee club with misery in his eyes. It had only been one day without his other half beside him, and he couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't gotten any texts, letters, _anything_. Kurt didn't love him back. That's how it was always going to be.

It was so weird walking into the room filled with exciting memories and only three people knew of those memories. The others were all new, and he didn't like any of them. They wouldn't talk to any of the seniors; they would just talk amongst themselves. They never even asked to sing a single song, and it was already a month in the year. He always wondered why they were even here. It was obvious they didn't like it. It was now always him and Tina getting the solos, and he was tired of singing all the time. And he definitely didn't want to sing today.

He wasn't even close to Tina or Artie. Ever since they started dating when Mike left, they wouldn't talk to him. He had no one. He had no friends, no love, no one to even talk to. This wasn't fair. Kurt got to spend four years with his best friend and probably tons of other new college friends, and Blaine was all alone. Not even a family member to talk to. The only people who accepted him was Glee club, and now they were all gone.

Tina spoke up right when she saw Blaine's dismal expression. "Hey, Blaine, what's wrong?" Okay, he had one person. But she rarely talked to him.

"Oh, nothing," he let out gloomily.

"Does it have to do with Kurt?" asked Tina. How did she know? Blaine slowly nodded, and began to cry. It was one of those moments where he could say all of his feelings to someone he barely talked to.

"We got in a fight last night, I told him I never wanted to see him again, and now he's gone. Just like that. I _do _want to see him again, I _do _still love him, but he doesn't know that."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I know how you feel." _No you don't. No one will ever know how I feel. No one loved a person as much as I loved Kurt. No one. Why does everyone tell me they know how I feel? They'll never know how I feel._

Instead of speaking, he struggled to stop his tears. He would save them for later, when he's in his room. Alone.

He said quietly, "I have to sing something," so he got up out of his chair and walked to the piano and sat down. Mr. Schuester was always late, so he had plenty of time to play the song.

"This is for my one true love, Kurt, even if he won't hear this. I wish he did." The only people paying attention were Tina and Artie. But once Blaine hit the first chord of the piano, the other people whipped their heads around to hear the song.

_I've been alone _

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless the world can be_

_I've seen you crying _

_Felt like it's hopless_

_I'll always do my best to make you see_

_Baby you're not alone 'cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down _

'_cause nothing can keep me from loving you _

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy _

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me _

_Baby you're not alone 'cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's every gonna bring us down _

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still in trouble, I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons, but I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone 'cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down _

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you _

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

He hit the last note of the song on the piano, and with tears rolling down his face, he said, "I have to fix something," and left the room, running.

**WHOOOOOOOO**

**ANGST = LIFE!**

**Heh I made Blaine sing Not Alone and it's ironic because Darren wrote that song. **

**Kay so all of the other chapters (heh only one other one after this) will be up once I upload this because I'm writing all of it first. **


	2. Chapter 2

**MOAR ANGST YAY!**

**Cassie is a bigger role in this chapter. **

100 days since Blaine last saw Kurt. 100 days since Blaine last told Kurt "I love you". 100 days since Blaine smiled genuinely.

Already 100 days. No reply from Kurt. He sent the letter 99 days ago, but still no reply. He still hadn't gotten a text from an unknown number saying "I love you" or even "I've found someone else". It's better than not knowing at all.

99 days since Blaine asked Burt for Kurt's number and called it. 99 days since no one picked up, and Blaine threw his phone at the wall, breaking it.

95 days since Kurt attempted to call Blaine, and no one answered it. 91 days since he found out Blaine deleted his Skype account. 83 days since he realized Blaine had to have found another man. 100 days for Kurt to realize that Blaine will never love him again. 100 days for him to realize that Blaine didn't even try to write him, text him call him, or Skype him.

99 days for 99 letters. Blaine sent a letter each day. 99 letters and zero replies. 100 days for him to realize Kurt probably fell in love with his roommate. 100 days for him to realize New York was a better place for him, even if Blaine wasn't there.

Because on the hundredth day, that's when their sense of trying suddenly vanished. Blaine stopped writing letters. Kurt stopped waiting for them.

They weren't meant for each other. Fate would've already brought them together. But it was already 100 days, and neither had heard a word from each other.

100 days until they would actually start talking to people and enjoying it. Blaine had a new best friend – Tina, and Kurt's best friends were Rachel and Cassie. They didn't forget about each other, but finally, after 100 days, they were able to survive.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

Kurt was sitting backstage at the auditorium of the college, getting prepared for a musical NYADA put on. They were doing an original show one of the students wrote, and Kurt was the male lead. It was only two hours away, and he considered it as his first debut.

Cassie walked towards Kurt, and sat down. "Nervous?"

Kurt replied, "Yeah. _Really_ nervous."

"Hey, you and Rachel will be perfect up there. You'll be fine. Just don't think about it."

"I'm sorry you didn't get the part…"

"Don't worry, there are plenty of other chances. I'm glad I got some type of role in it at least!" Cassie played a minor role, but she was bigger than the ensemble. She had a solo, so that's all that she really cared about.

"Hey, you know what would be weird?"

"What?"

"If… Blaine came to the show…" He immediately regretted saying this; he promised himself he wouldn't bring him up.

"Kurt! You said you wouldn't say his name again unless you two got back together! I know how much misery it puts you in."

"Okay, yeah, I know. I honestly have no idea why I said that. I'm sorry. It does put me in more misery, it really does. I need to clear my mind for this musical or I'm going to mess up." Kurt looked up, and he saw Rachel walking towards the two friends.

"Hey, Kurt! Are you ready?" Kurt nodded, and Rachel began to talk again. "Oh my _gosh_, our first leads in a musical! Together! Because, well, I had Maria in West Side Story, but this one actually matters! It's our first step to making it big! Oh, sorry Cassie, you'll be sure to make it next time."

Cassie said, "Yeah, it's fine. I get a solo, that's pretty big for me. I'm still confused on how I made it into this school. But I'm here, that's all that matters, right?" The other two nodded, and began to prepare themselves for the major role they would be doing in one hour.

**One hour later…**

The lights dimmed on. Kurt was standing center stage, with Rachel next to him. Hundreds of unfamiliar faces appeared. The music for the first song started playing, and Kurt's voice soon joined it. As he was singing, he saw some familiar faces. He recognized Quinn's, Brittany's, Santana's, and Finn's. Suddenly, he saw the most beautiful face. A face that has never left his mind since junior year of high school. It was… it was Blaine.

Instead of stopping, he continued to sing the rest of the song. He realized that he wasn't on stage again until two other scenes after this, so maybe he could somehow talk to Blaine. But wait. He didn't love Kurt anymore. He wouldn't want to talk to him. Why was he here, then? He decided that if he wanted to talk, he would stay after the show. And if he didn't, he would leave. He hoped that he would stay, and tell him that he loved him, but a big part of him told him that he was going to leave New York and go back to Ohio, where he belonged.

Kurt did perfectly the rest of the performance, and so did Rachel. Cassie sang her one solo flawlessly, but her eyes had a weird look to them, almost like she saw someone in the audience she loved but she didn't love her back.

After the show, Kurt, Rachel, and Cassie got dressed into their normal clothes and walked outside to the atrium. The first person Kurt saw was Blaine. He was talking to Santana, and they were the only two left; Quinn, Brittany, and Finn had already left. Kurt and Cassie both looked extremely happy, but disappointed. They both ran over to Blaine and Santana, scared of what would happen.

"Blaine…" Kurt said, and Blaine immediately heard the familiar voice. It was Kurt. He came back to love him.

"Oh my god, Kurt, I saw you on stage, you were _wonderful_, and—"

"CASSIE? That was _you_ on stage?" Santana said once she saw the girl's face. Cassie nodded, and began to cry, hoping that she would get Santana back.

"Wait, you two _know _each other?" Kurt said, in major shock.

"But Kurt, we have to talk and—"

Cassie interrupted him. "Yeah. Kurt, Santana was my girlfriend the summer before college, and we broke up. Oh god, I thought I'd never see you again, but now you're _here_, how did you find me?"

"Cassie, I think she came for Rachel and I. She was one of my best friends in Glee club. But _wow_, why have you never told me about her?"

"Oh, no one really knew. But we both need to talk privately, we'll leave you and Blaine together."

_Finally_, Blaine thought. "Okay, Blaine, before you say anything, I need to know one thing. Do you still love me?"

"Yes, Kurt, of course I do! That's why I came all the way to New York! At first, I thought it was a bad idea because I know you don't love me anymore—"

"Blaine, shut up. Of course I love you. I haven't loved anyone more than you, I haven't met anyone if that's what you're scared of, and I missed you so much. I was scared that you didn't love me, because you told me that you didn't and you never wrote and I was scared you found someone else! I really thought that you forgot about me. I never forgot about you, and you've been the only thing in my mind since I left."

"Kurt, I did write you! I wrote you a letter every single day for 99 days! I stopped because I thought you didn't love me anymore! Kurt, that was a mistake. The last thing I said to you before I left. I got really _really_ angry at you, and I couldn't stand losing you, so it just came out the wrong way. None of that was true."

"Wait, you wrote me? Why did I never get them? They probably just didn't send through, but you loved me all that time. Oh, Blaine, I love you so much. I'm sorry that I said we weren't going to work out, because I knew we were. Fate would always bring us back together. And look, it already did."

Blaine leaned into Kurt to kiss him, and it felt _so _good. He hadn't done that in forever, and that's the main thing he missed about Kurt. Just doing nothing but… kissing.

Blaine said, "I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry for saying I didn't want to see you again, I'm so _fucking _sorry. Just, please, forgive me."

"I do forgive you, I do!" Their bodies then embraced, for what felt like hours, but only a few seconds. "Hey, how long are you going to stay in New York?"

"My plan was to leave in one week; we're on winter break."

"Okay, do you wanna go to my dorm then?"

"Wait, I didn't know I was even allowed there."

"We'll find a way."

Kurt walked, smiling the most he has ever smiled in a very long time, and holding his boyfriend's hand. He still didn't know how this was going to work out, but he had him for a week. That was enough.

**~~~ooo00ooo~~~**

"Hey, let's go into Rachel's dorm. My roommate is really… unsocial. But Rachel's roommate, Cassie, is the best, you'll love her. C'mon, let's go."

The two boys walked to Rachel's dorm and knocked, and Cassie said, "Come in!"

Kurt opened the door, and let Blaine in first. Cassie was sitting on a couch with Santana by her side. "Well, it looks like you two have made up," she said.

Kurt nodded, and said, "Well, it also looks like you two have, whatever was wrong with you guys."

"Yep. We were like you two. We had a fight before college, and she didn't even tell me where she was going. Turns out she goes to NYU, not too far away from here. But here we are, back together!"

Blaine said, "Well, that's awesome! Santana never told me that she had a summer girlfriend. But Cassie, we haven't formally met, so I'm Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you."

Cassie said, "Hey, I'm Cassie Richards, nice to meet you too! Kurt has talked about you a lot."

Blaine giddily smiled. "Oh, he has?" He already knew that Kurt loved him the whole time he was gone, but he didn't know he told anyone about it.

"Yeah, and he was so miserable about it. Most people didn't know his pain, but I did, because the same thing happened with Santana and I. I know you guys knew each other a year longer, but it was love at first sight for us." Santana smiled, and kissed her girlfriend.

"Hey, well, we better go, it's already 10. But we'll see you tomorrow!" said Kurt. The three girls waved goodbye, and Kurt took Blaine's hand and ran up the stairs to the rooftop, making sure no one would see them. He was so happy that everything worked out. There was this tiny chunk in his mind that told him that he was going to come back and everything was going to be the same, and if not, better, but he wouldn't believe it. Turns out that piece was right.

Kurt said, "Okay, you _can't_ tell anyone that we're up here, okay? It's against the rules, and if I get caught, I'll probably be suspended."

"Sure, but even if you do get caught, you'll have me. I'm all you need, right?"

"_Blaine_." Kurt absolutely _loved _the goober inside of his boyfriend, but NYADA was the second best thing in his life. Next to Blaine.

Blaine giggled, and continued to follow Kurt. They finally arrived to a room on the very top floor. It included a piano, a stage, and a couch. It was obviously one of the extra rehearsal rooms for NYADA students.

Blaine looked at Kurt like a puppy. "But, I thought we were actually going on the roof of the building?"

"It's below freezing. Do you think we're going to go out there? But you're _adorable_."

They both grinned, sat on the couch, and began talking how their life had been in the past semester. First Kurt began to talk about how wonderful college had been, excluding the fact that he thought his first love didn't love him back, and how knowing he was there for him would've made it a hell of a lot better. Then, Blaine talked about how his aunt moved to Florida with his boyfriend, so he had to move in with Tina.

Suddenly, Kurt felt the need to ask his boyfriend about the mysterious letters that never arrived. "Blaine, is it true that you wrote me every day for 99 days? Or were you exaggerating?"

A single tear rolled down Blaine's face, because he _did _write Kurt for that long, and Kurt could never see them. Kurt thought Blaine didn't love him for _too_ long, and if only a single letter came, things would be slightly better. "Kurt, of _course_ I sent you a letter every day! Why would I lie to you about that? I wrote you daily, hoping you would feel the same way I did, but because you never wrote back, I just assumed I was completely out of your life. Gone. But now you're here, and everything's going to be okay, but, actually, I do want to know what happened to them."

"Wait, really? You wrote me every single day? And I didn't get any of them? I really would've done something, but I did actually try. I sent you a text, and you never replied, and that's when I thought you found someone else. I really didn't think it was possible, but I was a wreck at the moment, and I thought _anything_ could happen."

"Oh, I know why. I broke my phone when I got frustrated because I tried calling you and—"

"Must've been when I was getting a new phone. Shit, we've just been so unlucky, thinking that our love didn't care about us anymore, but really, they did. I love you, Blaine. I've been thinking about you in misery ever since I left, thinking you didn't love me."

"Kurt, I love you, too. And all I could think about was you, nothing else, because I didn't have anyone to talk to. Luckily, I have Tina now, but at the beginning of the year, it was nothing. No family, no friends, not a single soul. I was constantly thinking that you found a new boyfriend, because it's college, _anything_ can happen, but now you're here, I'm here, everything's going to be okay. We're okay."

Just as Blaine finished his last words, a very light knock came from the door. Kurt silently told Blaine to hide behind the couch, and he crouched down to look under the door to maybe determine if it was a college administrator getting them in trouble. Luckily, he saw a pair of navy flats and white tights, so he carefully opened the door, not paranoid that any second he'll get caught.

"Blaine, you can come out, it's just Rachel," he said. He now looked at Rachel, and began to speak again. "How did you know I was up here?"

She said, "Are you kidding me? You come here practically every night. Of course I knew." She had something suspicious behind her back, and her eyes were suddenly filled with shame and gloom as Blaine came to greet Rachel. "Kurt, there's something I need to give you." She revealed the large stack of letters, and handed them to Kurt.

Kurt's face grew wide, and Blaine quietly screamed, "The letters! Rachel, how did you find them?"

"Blaine, Kurt, I didn't find them. Come sit down." The three friends sat on the couch, and Rachel wore a serious and dishonorable expression. "There's something _really_ important I need to tell you, and I get it if you're mad at me, just please, _please_, if you are, please still be my friend."

Kurt said impatiently, "Rachel, what is it?"

The brunette sighed, and said, "I was the one stopping you from getting his letters. I knew how miserable you were, and I was scared that it was something saying goodbye to you, and I didn't want to see you get hurt, and I'm _so so _sorry. I regret it so much, just please, don't hate me, _please_."

Kurt didn't say a word. He had a furious expression, and it was obvious he was _extremely_ mad at Rachel and couldn't say anything. Blaine, however, wasn't as mad, but he still had the angriness inside of him.

"Wait, so Kurt _did _get the letters? You just didn't give them to him? How could you? I mean, they were nothing about saying goodbye, or that I don't love him anymore, they were the opposite! And for what seems like forever he thought I didn't love him, because of _you_. I'm sorry, I kind of understand what you mean, and I hate being mad at people, but this is different."

"I-I'm _so _sorry, please forgive me, I really didn't want to hurt you, just, please look at me tomorrow morning the same as always? Please?"

Kurt wanted to yell all of his feelings to Rachel, yell the loudest he would ever yell in his life. She almost ruined his life. Things were fine now, but imagine what would happen if Blaine didn't come to the show, or if when Kurt visited Lima, he would already be gone, somewhere on the opposite side of the country. They would never know that their love for each other was growing each and every day they were apart. "Rachel, leave," Kurt said in a calm but stern voice.

Rachel was crying, frightened that she would never receive her friendship back with them. Just before she reached the door, she turned and looked back, but decided to not say anything. She slowly opened the door, and began to cry more heavily once Kurt and Blaine couldn't see her.

Kurt said, "Blaine, _oh my god_, you really weren't lying when you said you wrote 99 letters."

The other boyfriend nodded, and said, "Here, why don't I read them all to you. It'll make up for the thing Rachel did."

"But it's already midnight…"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"Yeah, I do want to hear them first-person, so yeah, I guess…"

Blaine began to read the letters, starting off with the first one, leading from desperate to loving to desperate again. Finally, after a couple of hours, Blaine opened the very last envelope in the heaping stack. He began to read the words of the last letter.

_Kurt,_

_ It's almost been 100 days and I still haven't gotten a reply. It's obvious that you don't love me anymore, or you found someone else. I really have no idea why I've been writing all these letters and you won't even glance at them. You may say it's a waste of my time, but even if no one is reading them, at least I'm getting my feelings out. I should know by now that I should stop trying, and maybe find someone new. I know there won't be anyone for me that's better than you, but I'm sure I'll find someone. Before I say goodbye, I just want to let you know that my love for you has grown all 98 days, and it will continue to grow until the end of time. I'll never love someone as much as you loved me. I know that this is not the same case for you, but it will always be true that you were my first love, and my only true love. And lastly, I'm sorry for anything that I did to make you forget about me. Goodbye._

_Love, _

_Blaine_


End file.
